The Writer and The Rose
by ThePrince394
Summary: Lemony and Beatrice. A couple madly in love and desperate for one another. Will happiness be able to the love stricken pair or will the deceitfulness of others tear them apart? My first try at SOUE and rated M for possible lemon in the later chapters ; Please review and tell me what you think :


**So this is my first attempt at a SOUE fanfic and I hope you enjoy it. If she doesn't mind, I like to dedicate this story to 'Sheena Is A Punk Rocker' who gave me this wonderful couple and now I have what I hope will be an amazing story. As always, nothing belongs to me just the plot which is completely my own. I hope you all enjoy it and give me some reviews on improving or if you just really liked it – I'd love to know your thoughts.**

**Also check some of Sheena Is A Punk Rocker's stories because the ones I have read are awesome : )**

**Now on with the show...**

"Beatrice, I love you. I love you with all my heart that even the heavens are jealous of the love I feel for you. The numbers of stars are not enough to use as a way of counting how many times I think of you in a day alone. You're as delicate as a snowflake yet hold the same beauty as a precious jewel. You're eyes twinkle like the stars..."

"You've already mentioned the stars," Beatrice snickered. She couldn't help it; Lemony looked ridiculous kneeling a few paces away from her sitting place the bed. He was occasionally throwing his eyes and arms up to the ceiling for emphases and looking at her almost demented.

"I can't help that," he giggled. "I'm trying to be romantic, just like the great poets of old" and with that he clasped his hands to together in almost a begging fashion trying to look cute yet seductive. He looked like a boy trying to get his first kiss from his playground crush.

This was the finally straw for Beatrice who couldn't help herself but laugh. She laughed so hard she threw herself back onto the bed, laughing and wildly kicking. After complaining to Lemony that he predictable; he had gone on his knees and started spewing some awfully funny things, which to some women might have sounded vaguely romantic. But Beatrice knowing Lemony, it just sounded like he was taking the Michael out of the situation and trying to be funny; which she now understood to be true.

Having slightly calmed down from her outburst of laughter; Beatrice found herself pinned to the bed. Lemony had jump up onto the bed and straddled her.

"Ohgetoffmewillyou" was the sentence she managed to get out; before Lemony had snatched her lips from her. Taking them in his, they moulded together – soft and sweet at first until passion started to overtake them. Fighting for dominance in the kiss, Lemony won managing to ease Beatrice's mouth slightly open and being able to explore her mouth wholly.

This was something they could only do behind closed doors of course, but they relished each moment they had together. They stopped the kiss trying to catch their breaths, until Lemony rolled off her, lying next to her on the bed. He dragged her into a cuddle so her face was mere inches away from his.

Using his thumb and forefinger he gently moved a piece of her stray hair behind her ear. He then gently circled the exposed ear, before tracing the features of her face. Her eyes, her nose, her cheeks, her jaw line and then finally her lips. Beatrice closed her eyes at the soothing action and Lemony snuck in a quiet and gentle kiss on her lips. They laid there in the moments of silence, just comfortable with each other.

"I meant what I said," Lemony whispered, afraid to break the silence. "No matter, how funny it may have appeared to you. Yes, it was slightly embellished – but it outlines how I feel. You truly are the most beautiful woman I have ever met, and I do dearly love you with whole heart and more if that is even possible."

Beatrice smiled and opened her eyes, looking straight into Lemony's stunning eyes which were surveying her for an answer.

"I too love you more than you could possibly imagine." She picked up his hand and placed it over her heart, "This forever belongs to you"

Lemony couldn't help but smile like an idiot. How could he not? He was madly truly in love and nothing was ever going to change that. He shuffled slightly so his head was resting on Beatrice's chest just over her heart.

He could hear her rate slightly increase at his touch, but it soon calmed down once more.

"I also meant what I said," Beatrice began again; "You are most defiantly the most predictable man I have ever known. But it is one of the reasons I love you; it's your predictability that makes you so reliable"

"So, I'm the one who is predictable?" It was now Lemony's turn to snicker. He had been waiting for the right time to do this but what could be better than this? He was in the arms of his beloved and she already confirmed her emotions for him several times tonight alone.

He sat up and reached for Beatrice to the same. Sitting on his knees with Beatrice beside him, he reached into his jacket's pocket.

"I can't offer you much in this life, but there is one thing I can guarantee. A life filled with love and hopefully happiness."

He had found what he was looking for, a simple small diamond ring.

"It was my mother's and she passed it onto me with this message

'_If someone can make you happy, so happy that you think you could fly – keep them close._

_If someone cares for you as much as you care for them – they're a good person, you need to have._

_If someone loves you and you love them mind, body and soul – they're someone to keep an eye on._

_But if someone can fit into all of these and fill in more that you didn't know were possible until you found them, they are the one you should marry. It is they, you should share your life with; and that includes the highs and especially the lows. It the lows that can be overcome, are the bricks to a sound and solid relationship that can last the ages'_

You are my one. You Beatrice. You're my light in the darkness. Better yet you're the muse I have been seeking. My rose in the thorns.

So will you do me the honour, in becoming my wife?"

A thousand things began to fill Beatrice's head.

_**What would her parents think?**_

_**He isn't what they'd want me to marry.**_

_**He has yet to find a steady source of income, how can you build a marriage from that?**_

_**Where would we live?**_

_**How would we survive?**_

_**He's a writer? That isn't exactly a promising outlook for my children's mouths.**_

But that was it. Beatrice could imagine having children with Lemony. Starting a family. Filled with love and happiness, just as he had described. Truth be told: she knew the answer to all her question would always come back to one thing – she loved him.

In the quiet of the room, Lemony awaited her answer. A songbird appeared at the window, whistling a quiet tune. Repetitive but sweet, like Lemony; yet its beauty was almost impossibly to describe, much like Beatrice. A simple tune of love.

And as although a silent wind had passed through the room, a whisper was formed. A creeping smile on her face with a silent tear of joy -

"Yes."


End file.
